The Crystal Gem Sapphire
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Were there survivors and what happen to the others? Lady Sapphire has been searching then after centuries of searching she finds Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Steven, but question is if there was survivors both male and female crystal gems out there they could have a chance to recreate the crystal empire and their people once more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, another story this one from the show Steven Universe been watching it lately being I am a gem stones fan in fact I have a collection and a little hint I am Wiccan so totally into crystals. Now I thought there must be other crystal gems and what happen to them all? Right, Lady Sapphire has been searching for them for centuries and she finally finds Peal, Amethyst and Garnet, but is in for a stock when she meets Steven. Please review I notice my lighter stories get more reviews and views?**

**Chapter One: Lady Sapphire**

Centuries? She had lost count so her answer to the question how long has it been centuries going through worlds searching for her people. Praying there were survivors so far none not a male to recreate. A tear tinkle down her light shade blue cheek as walked through a pink desert as thoughts of her fellow crystal gems lost forever to that day. Coming up to a temple which felt different to her. Crystal energy could it be at last she thought running up to the table. Her platted pony tail flowing behind her, her gem above her chest and just below her neck glowed brighter.

"So warm four crystal gems were here." she spoke her voice so soft and fair. "There were survivors our people have a chance. Show me what happen here?"

She places a hand on her gem and her blue eyes glowed lightly. Revealing on the pink sand the event that happen before her arrival. Three gems Garnet strong and fast. Amethyst reckless as usual. She laughs a little at that remembering her youth growing up. Ah, Pearl so careful and cautions. Sisters what joy to know you were alright and a pink lion. Could it be Rose I know that lion belongs to you. Wait, he's not Rose just a boy. Who is he?

"But I felt four crystal gems energy not three could this boy be a male crystal gem?" she said out loud stopping the image. "Hm, Lion seems like he knows and trust the boy like they belong together. Wait, what's this? Ah, Rose's gem but means this boy. I must find them. Show me where they left this place."

Her gem glowed bight making the images disappear and fired a straight beam guiding her to the teleport pad where she followed. She started with a simple run speeding up and began to move like a ninja her arms down letting her legs do all the work. Earth home to Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Steven speaking of Steven stuck doing homework while the others went on another mission. Being half gem half human wasn't easy being for his gem side he did missions on the holidays side as for his human side school.

"Aw, man this sucks so much when are the others coming back?" Steven said putting down his pencil his stomach rumbled. "Hm, I'm hungry and will the other when they get back so I'll make sacks for all of us."

Steven got off his bed and run down the stairs heading towards the kitchen and started putting everyone's favorite things together. Something healthy for Pearl. For Garnet something to help her build her strength up and Amethyst greasy like tank food and sweets. Huh? The teleport pad? Whoa, that was quick? Steven thought then he saw a woman with light blue skin her hair long and dark blue. She was wearing a kimono like top with blue flowers on it, black leggings and dark blue high heel boots. Wait, a gem above and under her neck. She a crystal gem.

"Cool, you're a crystal gem. Hi, I'm Steven. Steven Universe and you are?" Steven said greeting her with a smile. "Wait, let me guess you're blue so. Er, I know Aquamarine. No that's a much lighter blue. Hang on I'll get it. Er … Oh, Zircon no that's too light as well. Don't say anything I will get it right Tanzanite no your hair is much darker then that gem."

"Stop! I am the crystal gem Sapphire." She said both hands on her gem glowing brightly revealing her weapons tessenjutu (metal iron fans) ready to strike. "You Steven Universe will return the rose quartz gem and I might spare your life."

"Wh, hey wait I'm part of the gem." Steven said running out of the way. "Please, I didn't take my mum's gem."

"Mum? Humph, you are trying to deserve me with lies. A gem can only mate with another gem. Argh!" Sapphire said throwing her fan just missing Steven hitting the fridge.

"Argh! But I'm not lying I had it since I was a baby. Oh, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst I really need your help." Steven said scared.

"Of course you manage to trick my fellow crystal sisters so you can steal their gems. Come out of there boy and face your fate." Sapphire said ready to throw her other tessenjutu.

She threw her fan and Steven's shield appeared defending him. Steven's eyes light up with delight as his gem was defending him. Sapphire's eyes narrow so he can control the power no matter Sapphire thought bringing her hands up to call back her tessenjutu. They glowed blue and return to Sapphire's hands she went into a martial arts stance her gem glowed lightly closing her eyes to focus. Steven couldn't move if he did his shield will disappear. What was he going to do? Then he saw him outside Lion. Steven took a chance and made a run for it. Sapphire open her eyes they were glowing she saw Steven flee with Lion she narrowed her eyes with anger.

"Lion you knew I was in danger." Steven said running out of house getting on Lion.

"You even tricked her lion you will pay boy." Sapphire said firing blade like beams destroying the front of the house.

Lion took flight jumping onto the beach running at top speed. Sapphire saw them flee together the wind blowing through her hair. How like a human fleeing thinking they could get away so easily? Sapphire thought as she jumped onto the beach and took chase of Steven and Lion. The rose quartz gem will be back in the right hands and this boy will be punish for what he had done to Rose. Steven looked back and saw Sapphire was chasing them catching up. Oh, no what were they going to do?

**To be continue … Huh? Right, I thought Sapphire might be confuse if she didn't know the truth about what happen to Rose Quartz? So I have her have a go at Steven don't worry Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst will make appearance in the next chapter. Please remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, another story this one from the show Steven Universe been watching it lately being I am a gem stones fan in fact I have a collection and a little hint I am Wiccan so totally into crystals. Now I thought there must be other crystal gems and what happen to them all? Right, Lady Sapphire has been searching for them for centuries and she finally finds Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet, but is in for a stock when she meets Steven. Please review I notice my lighter stories get more reviews and views?**

**Chapter Two: Stop Lady Sapphire**

The teleport pad started up and Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet arrive and were stocked to see the whole place was racked like there was a fight. They looked around the place trying to find clues then they heard a noise like a scream. The giant hole in the house only magic could this because there was a magical aura about it. Wait, the scream it went again and this time it was Steven's voice.

"Oh, no Steven." Pearl said. "He's in danger."

"Let's go." Amethyst said jumping out onto the beach.

"Steven hang on we're coming." Garnet said summoning her weapons.

Steven heard their voices his wish come true they were back from their mission they can explain everything to crystal gem Sapphire. Lion turn around to face Sapphire it had run out of beach to run and it was getting annoyed running away from this gem warrior. Sapphire narrowed her eyes at Lion so it had decided to face her after all. Sapphire stopped in her tracks her tessenjutu at the ready to fight Lion. Steven had to something to protect Lion because he protected him so far. Steven's gem started to glow and his shield reappeared again.

"Human so you will face your fate using a crystal gem's gem is a great crime." Sapphire said her tone still angry. "Rose Quartz will be average with your life."

"Wait, please Sapphire you don't understand my full name is Steven Quartz Universe and Rose Quartz was my mum she gave birth to me, but had to give up her physical form to give me life." Steven said begging for Sapphire to listen.

"LIES!" Sapphire yelled her eyes glowing blue and her fans were glowing to.

"ROAR!" Lion gave off a great roar throwing Sapphire back.

"That was Lion he's with Steven." Amethyst said readying her weapon.

"Oh, thank goodness he'll protect Steven." Pearl said her spar ready.

"Wait, look who it is?" Garnet said noticing something about the attacker.

Pearl and Amethyst looked closer and saw what Garnet could see. Their eyes widen with stock as they saw someone they hadn't seen in hundreds of years fighting Lion. Sapphire threw one of tessenjutu at Lion it reflex with his mighty roar. Lion had made Steven jump off as Steven hide behind his shield. Sapphire caught her tessenjutu and started to glow again this time creating a shield around her like a bubble.

"Lady Sapphire is it really you?" Pearl said tears forming around her eyes.

"Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet you have returned now you can help ravage Rose Quartz death." Sapphire said firing another blade beam at Lion.

"Revenge Rose's death? Wait, you think oh no." Amethyst said using her wipe to disarm Sapphire.

"Amethyst what are you doing?" Sapphire said her hands tied together dropping her fans. "My tessenjutu let go what did that boy do?"

"Sorry Sapphire." Garnet said punching Sapphire.

Lion stand down by sitting down and started to lick his paw as Steven gave him a hug as thanks for saving him. Pearl come up to Steven and gave him a big hug as relief he was alright. Garnet picked up Sapphire's unconscious body over her shoulder. They all return to the house to start repairs and let Sapphire rest they did to fully explain things to her. Steven explain what happen when Sapphire arrive? As Sapphire rest on his bed.

"They that's a new door." Steven said noticing a new door had appeared.

"Oh, Steven when Lady Sapphire arrive the crystal temple knew and create her temple." Pearl explain then checked her fingers. "That's it in Lady Sapphire's temple is the pool of truth. We'll simply place her in the pool and use our gems to tell and saw her, the truth."

"An excellent idea I have finish repairing the wall and front door." Garnet said standing a side from the front door. "The rest we can do later right now we need to get Sapphire to her temple."

Garnet went to get Sapphire as Steven went to get snacks for the trip to Sapphire's temple he only been Pearl's temple. Garnet's temple, Amethyst's temple and the one that once belong to his. Now he was going into another temple to another crystal gem if she a gem warrior maybe there are more of them out there. Right, four different snacks for four different gems.

"Everyone ready?" Garnet asked Sapphire in her arms.

"Yep!" Amethyst said jumping off the counter.

"Yes, ready." Said Pearl with a smile.

"Ready and I have snacks ready." Steven said holding his burger bag.

"Alright cool Steven I'm hungry I'll eat mine first." Amethyst said grabbing her greasy snacks. "What? I am hungry haven't eaten since we got back."

Pearl rolled her eyes but ignore Amethyst's bad manners. Getting Sapphire to her temple was more important at the moment as the door open letting them into a large sapphire blue temple. Shining like it was the night sky with thousands of stars around them. There was a garden just like a Japanese garden with a praying temple and a river. The temple of the crystal gem Sapphire was beautiful beyond words as it beauty was outstanding beyond anything seen. Steven's eyes lit up with delight as he saw wonders as he followed the others to the pool of truth.

**To be continue … Huh? New crystal gem new temple and I will leave your imagination to Sapphire's temple I have a version of her temple being so beautiful it would be like something only what you think is beauty. Now Sapphire is shown the truth and begs for forgiveness. Please leave reviews as you enjoy this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, another story this one from the show Steven Universe been watching it lately being I am a gem stones fan in fact I have a collection and a little hint I am Wiccan so totally into crystals. Now I thought there must be other crystal gems and what happen to them all? Right, Lady Sapphire has been searching for them for centuries and she finally finds Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet, but is in for a stock when she meets Steven. Please review I notice my lighter stories get more reviews and views?**

**Chapter Three: The Pool Of Truth**

Garnet place Sapphire gently into crystal clear water upon her in the pool her gem began to glow making the water glow. The others stood back letting the pool of truth do its work. Sapphire felt so warm letting the flow of the water around her began so soothing on her body. Memories began to flow into her mind straight from the temples. Sapphire fell into a sleep falling into a dream world. Sapphire opens her eyes she was in crystal mirror like place. Her hair was down and she was wearing a long light blue dress with no sleeves.

"Where am I?" Sapphire said confuse. "What has happen? I only remember Garnet hitting me I feel so confuse. Why would they protect that boy?"

"Because I asked them to." A soft woman's voice said.

"Rose i-is that you?"

"It's been awhile Sapphire forgive them doing my request." Rose said appearing glowing. "I must explain breeding between a crystal gem and human was possible when both felt love and thus Steven my son was born, but I had to give up a physical form and pass on my powers to Steven. He has done so much with our fellow gems."

"Rose! Oh, Rose forgive me for …." Tears rolled down Sapphire's cheeks.

"I've already have searching for the rest of our kind after what happen centuries ago. Look, my sister look around you. Memories from the temples."

"I am in the pool of truth so your temple is showing me the truth has Steven been in there?"

"Once the one time I could give him advice but he felt he wait until he is ready. Hehehehe! It seems my son is a bit like me and Greg."

"Greg?"

"Greg Universe my love and Steven's father."

"I see you did always see the beauty in everything no matter how gross or unpeeling they may seem. Rose, I have been alone for so long I even miss ….."

"My brother Onyx I know I miss him to you two were very close."

"I love him I still do I wish I found him we could've ….. Oh, Rose thank you."

Rose smile at Sapphire giving her a hug as Sapphire absorbed all the memories around her into her mind. Sapphire took a deep breath and opens her eyes after the water stopped glowing. Tears still flowing down her cheeks as she sat up her clothes and hair wet from the pool of truth. She looked at her fellow crystal gem warriors then at Steven.

"Steven, please forgive me. I am sorry for not listening and attacking you." Sapphire said begging forgiveness.

"Aww, it's OK you were confuse." Steven said with a cheery smile then gave Sapphire an hug. "Let's be friends from now on OK."

"Humph, OK! Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst I beg for your forgiveness too." Sapphire asked after Steven stopped hugging her.

"Already have sister." Garnet said holding a hand out to Sapphire.

"Yeah, totally glad you're here Sapphire." Amethyst said with excitement.

"Forgiveness was already given when well you know." Pearl said smiling with tears of joy.

Sapphire smiled as she took Garnet's hand and they all left Sapphire's temple so much have change, but Sapphire still felt a little sad yes she was with her fellow gem warriors and Lapis was in space gone. Her heart was in deep sadness as she help with the rest of cleaning. Onyx she remembers him so much centuries ago when she was only a little young gem learning about her skills then she meet Onyx and there was a connection.

"Steven, this penmanship is terrible how are your teachers going to able to read this?" Pearl said checking over Steven's homework.

"I'm sorry Pearl I have been trying my best I have been practicing honest." Steven said after showing Pearl the messy several papers of penmanship practice of the alphabet. "I am really trying Pearl do I have to redo my English homework again."

"Let me see Pearl? Maybe I can help Steven with his penmanship I use to travel to Japan to learn the art of writing gracefully." Sapphire said taking the paper.

"Really? Can you teach me please Sapphire?" Steven asked with his eyes sparkling.

"Sure Steven." Sapphire said with a smile.

Steven jump for joy running up to his room to get more paper and pens to write with. Sapphire smiled at him, but her face dropped when she saw Steven's penmanship. Oh, dear they had so much to do. Steven needed more than simple basic writing teaching, but a full crash course in it. Sapphire wondered is Japan still the same as it was five hundred years ago.

**To be continue … Huh? Sapphire thinks a quick trip to Japan would really help Steven's penmanship, but in for a stock of her life when she arrives in Tokyo and somehow lose Steven in the world's busiest city. What will she do and can she find Steven in a century where Steven can't even understand the language?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, another story this one from the show Steven Universe been watching it lately being I am a gem stones fan in fact I have a collection and a little hint I am Wiccan so totally into crystals. Now I thought there must be other crystal gems and what happen to them all? Right, Lady Sapphire has been searching for them for centuries and she finally finds Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet, but is in for a stock when she meets Steven. Please review I notice my lighter stories get more reviews and views?**

**Chapter Four: Lost In Translation**

"Tokyo?" Pearl asked stocked.

"Pearl if you're worried about Steven I have taken upon myself to pick these up." Sapphire said taking out tourist books out of a bag. "Tourist guild books I know Japan changed after I last visited it being I notice this place had changed when I went and bought these. How do we earn money anyway?"

"Argh! Greg sends child support to us for Steven, but I think you should go somewhere in Japan more quiet like Okinawa." Pearl said sounding worried.

"Ooh! I can take Steven there after Tokyo thanks Pearl that can help with his geography test on Wednesday. Steven you ready?" Sapphire said summoning a traveling bag from her gem.

"Wait! That's not what I meant? Call when you arrive and make sure you don't take your eyes off Steven please." Pearl said with her hands together.

Sapphire gave Pearl a smile her way of saying don't worry he's in good hands. Steven was ready and on the teleport pad ready to teleport to Tokyo. Sapphire was happy Steven to eager to learn and improve his penmanship. Right, Sapphire place a hand on Steven's shoulder as they teleport to Tokyo together. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst wave them off as they shoot off to Tokyo. Sapphire and Steven arrive in Tokyo and my goodness how it had change after five hundred years. So many lights and people it was overwhelming in her eyes is this really Tokyo.

"OK, Steven we're here now ….. Steven? Oh, no we're been in Tokyo for 30 seconds and I've already lost Steven." Sapphire said in a panic.

"Sapphire over here there's a crossing to a dojo you told me we need to go to right." Steven called.

"Steven! Oh, thank goodness. Wait, how do you know?"

"The tour guild book said there's one on the south side of Tokyo. Pearl, told me when traveling be prepared so I did some research on the internet."

"Oh, I see you have your mother's smarts." Sapphire ruffing up Steven's hair. "My, this road is really busy."

"This is The Shibuya Crossing when the lights turn red they all turn red at the same in every direction."

"My, you did do your homework and you must tell more about this internet thing more."

"Here we go we can cross now."

Sapphire smiled as she and Steven crossed the road towards the dojo where they can start on Steven's teaching to improve his penmanship. So much has changed in Tokyo and it was brighter at night and flashy then ever then again electrically wasn't around in the sixteenth century. Right, on the other side now and Steven was …. Steven was ….. Oh, dear Steven wasn't beside her anymore. Oh, dear she had lost Steven.

"Hau do u yu do u?" said a girl about Steven's age.

"Hahahaha! Cool! I'm Steven."

"American!" the girl said with a cute smile. "Yuki!"

"You know English?"

"Hai! You like some tea please come in. Grandpa!" Yuki said letting Steven.

Sapphire couldn't believe it. She was with Steven one moment the next he was gone. Oh, maybe this was a bad idea why didn't see listen to Pearl? Sapphire was searching anywhere she could think of, but Tokyo had changed so much none of the places she remembers were here anymore. Oh, Steven where are you? She thought getting more worried as she ran down alley ways and streets she didn't know anymore. Steven's gem started to glow.

"Steven-san what is that?" Yuki asked with wonder.

"My gem. Mr. Fujimoto I think my friend is lost."

"I see I've heard of the legend of The Crystal Gem Warriors there was one my grandfather told me as his grandfather and his grandfather and so on." Mr. Fujimoto said getting up with the help of his cane. "He told this story many times nothing changing I told Yuki this story many times too. This has been handed down in my family for five hundred years."

"Five hundred years Sapphire said she last visited Japan five hundred years ago." Steven said as he took a slip of his tea.

"Sapphire as in Lady Sapphire?" Mr. Fujimoto asked.

"Yeah why?" Steven asked as Mr. Fujimoto passed him an old picture. "Hey, that's her but different like a …."

"A geisha but she wasn't, was she grandpa." Yuki said with a smile.

"Hai! She wore a kimono only geisha's wear and her like a geisha, but she fought like a samurai warrior with great skill defending the innocent people of Tokyo." Mr. Fujimoto said sitting back down. "My 20th great grandfather was a young man at the time when a warlord come riding into Tokyo five hundred years ago and tried to take over then Lady Sapphire step in and defeated the warlord, but one day she left when she was needed for the heavens above."

"Wow! That sounds so cool." Steven said standing up then his gem created an image of Sapphire. "Huh? That's new my gem never did that before. Sapphire, you OK?"

"Sapphire? Where are you?" Sapphire asked her gem glowing.

"Here at the dojo." Steven answered.

"Lady Sapphire-sama, watashi wa desu Kenchi Fujimoto meiyo." Mr. Fujimoto said bowing before Sapphire's halo image.

"Fujimoto you are a descanted of Akira Fujimoto?" Sapphire asked.

"Hai!" Mr. Fujimoto answered not getting up.

"Steven, stay right there I'm coming." Sapphire said appearing before Steven.

"Wow! How you do that?" Steven asked with excitement.

"Oh, Steven I'm so sorry please forgive me." Sapphire said hugging Steven.

Steven gave Sapphire a pat on the back to show he forgave her and it was alright. Everything was explained to Sapphire on how Steven got to the dojo and how lucky he was to find Yuki and her grandfather living in the dojo. Mr. Fujimoto agreed to teach Steven Japanese writing to improve his penmanship. Sapphire couldn't believe how amazing was and he didn't even used his gem powers just his go lucky good nature just like Rose his mother. Sapphire smiled as she looked at the old picture of her five hundred years ago everything has change, but the warmth of Rose Quartz was still here within her son this made Sapphire smile.

**To be continue … Huh? If you don't understand Japanese its ok you can get the translations are available on google that's where I got them from. So Sapphire and Steven return home after Steven's teaches and agreed their little adventure was going to be between him and her. Now Sapphire gets to meet Greg who is taking Steven to school this is the first time they meet see what's happens next?**


End file.
